Gone
by punette101
Summary: during and after Regrets.Melissa feels its her fault.And she does something to fix it.what will she do?a little Flames
1. Chapter 1

Melissa still feels bad and still thinks that this trip is all her fault.Daley is feeling bad for her,She needed to talk to everybody what goin on with Melissa.Daley told Melissa to go in the jungle and should draw more.And to scream her name so that she could be done.Because she didn't want her to walk in the conversation.Daley got everyone together.She told how Melissa was blaming herself for this whole trip.Everyone was saying that it wasn't her fault.Including Eric.But Taylor was quiet the whole time.They were still telling Daley that it's not.She told them what she said to her.

About an hour later Melissa called out Daley.Everyone pretended they just got there.They never said anything for a while after that.Melissa was still feeling bad.Everyone was also thinking about what Daley had said.Little did they know what had Melissa did.The next morning Melissa wasn't in the tent.Daley's usually he one to wake up first.Soon after that everyone was awake.They just thought that she was out on the beach.She was.They were about to have lunch when they noticed Melissa wasn't there.They looked on the beach to see if she was there she was't.They were looking for her and screaming her name for about 1 hour.They went back to camp to see if she was there but she wasn't at all.

They were really worried about her.They were all scared that she would be hurt.

**Daley:**Where is she?(panicing/crying)

**Nathen:**Don't worry shes smart.she'll be fine.

He really didn't mean it because he was really scared for Melissa.

Lex was really worried too.

As well as Eric

Not really Taylor.

But JACKSON.He was the most worried.He wanted to tell her and he did tell her that it wasn't her fault at all.

They were still really worried about Melissa.They were panicing for hours.Taylor was complaining she wanted to back.Everybody was telling her no we have to find MELISSA!Not even Eric was complaining to back.It was getting dark so they had to go.They finally noticed a note on the tent.


	2. letter

They were still really worried about Melissa.They were panicing for hours.Taylor was complaining she wanted to back.Everybody was telling her no we have to find MELISSA!Not even Eric was complaining to back.It was getting dark so they had to go.They finally noticed a note on the tent.

It said:

Hey,

Sorry but I knew that it was all my fault that we were here.I know that ur saying it's not but i know that it is.So i feel really bad how i got u guys into this now i going to get you out of it.I'm going to explore the east side of the island.Don't try and stop me.I left right after breakfast.I'm srry i needed to help and i can't just sit here.I took two water bottles and a few fruit.I didn't get much because i can find on the way.And I will try to find the others.I'm srry to all of you.Nathen if I wasn't there Daley would of never found out that you like her.Eric srry for not trusting you.Also Taylor.Daley srry for down when we were here.With the fire.It was my fault that the fire wasn't started right away.Lex,srry for that one time I ignored you.Jackson srry that thhis happened to you.If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be sick.I wish you all the best of luck!I will be alrite.Don't follow me.I hope to see you soon!

Love always,

Melissa

Everybody was all silent after Nathen had read it aloud.They wanted to find Melissa.They care for her.

Nathen broke the scilencce.

Nathen:So what now?We need to find her!

Daley:yes we do we need her!

Lex:What if she hets lost?

Eric:Or hurt?

Jackson:We do need to find her.But we must do it in the morning.We don't wanna get lost ourself.

Taylor:So!

Everybody looked at her.

Nathen:WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO!his voice getting louder on each word.

Taylor:I mean who cares?I mean it is really HER FAULT WE ARE HERE!

Daley:NO!DID SHE CAUSE THE STORM?HUH?

Taylor:No but-

Lex:But- but what?huh?she didn't cause the storm!So it's not her FAULT!

Jackson:Taylor.Why?why are u saying this!huh?Nobody else agrees with YOU!

Taylor:YEA!Someone does!

Nathen,Daley,Lex,Jackson:WHO!

Taylor:ERIC!

Eric:what!

Jackson:YOU DO?

Taylor:Well duh!He always agrees with me!

Nathen:Eric do you?

Eric:You know what Taylor

Taylor:What?

Eric:your wrong!I do care about Melissa!

Taylor:WHAT!Your lying!

Eric:NOPE

Taylor:How can you say that!

Everybody:What do you mean us!Don't you mean you?

Taylor:NO!I MEAN ALL OF YOU!

Everybody was getting really really mad!


	3. why?

Jackson:TAYLOR!

Taylor:WHAT!

Jackson:You are grrrr!

Everybody could tell he wanted kill taylor.So they calmed him down.

He finally calmed down.

Daley:Are you ok?

Jackson:yea

Nathen:You sure

Jackson:yes!

Eric:Now be careful control ur anger.I wanna hurt Taylor as much as you do.

Lex:everybody does.

**Jackson:**Taylor.

**Taylor:**WHAT!

**Nathen:**I can't believe you.

**Daley:**I know.how can u say that

**Lex:**you are really that shallow

**Eric:**That is really low.Even for you.How could you ever say that

**Jackson:**What if it was the other way around?huh?And one of us said that about you?How would you feel?

**Taylor:**I would get so angry.

**Eric:**So see.

**Taylor:**That's not the ponit.

**Nathen:**What is it then

**Taylor:**I HATE MELISSA!

**Daley:**What!Why do u say that?

**Taylor:**Because


	4. the reason why

**Taylor:**Because

**Everyone:**WHY!

**Taylor:**she BURNED MY SHIRT!MY FAVORTIE SHIRT!

**Jackson,Eric,Lex:**WHAT!

**Taylor:**AS YOU CAN SEE I NEVER GOT TO WEAR IT EVER AGAIN! I STILL DON'T FOR GVE HER!HELLO THIS IS ALL GER FAULT!LIKE WHAT SHE SAID SHE GOT US INTO IT SHE'LL GET US OUT OF IT!

**Jackson,Eric,Lex:**YOU ARE SO...

**Nathan:**First Taylor your wrong and will always be wrong.

Daley:And What are you talking about the shirt?

Jackson,Eric,Lex told them why Taylor and Eric did what they did to Melissa.They could tell Eric was srry for what he did.They know it.Taylor however never did.

Melissa did forgive her for what Taylor did to her.

**Daley:**You still have a grudge on THAT!

**Taylor:**Well duh!Wouldn't you?US INTO THI

**Daley:**NO!

**Taylor:**So That's you.

Everyone was yelling at Taylor!

**Daley:**ok

**Jackson:**Taylor what is wrong with with you?

Taylor:What do u mean.I could be who I wanna be.

Nathan:She has done so many things for you.

Lex:yea I know

Daley:And thats what you think and say about her

Eric:That is really really really really shallow

Taylor:I DON'T CARE!

Jackson:You know what Taylor!

Jackson was about to do something but Eric stopped him.

Jackson:Thanks Eric

Eric:No problem

Jackson:Ok we alll know we need to find Melissa.

Everybody:OF COURSE!

Taylor:NOT!

Everyone:SHUT UP!

Taylor:WHAT IF I DON'T!

Nathan:DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW.

Taylor:YES!

Jackson"OK THEN

Taylor:So what is it?

Daley:you'll find out.

Lex:Taylor i suggest you leave now.

Taylor:What if i want to stay?

Lex:really leave.,

Taylor:NO!YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

Eric:Seriously leave.

Taylor:NO!

Eric:IF YOU DON'T WANT T HELP US FIND MELISSA THEN LEAVE!


	5. enough

ERIC!Why are you like this?You were never mean to me before!Taylor said crying

Maybe is you weren't acting shallow and actually cared i wouldn't be!Eric yelled

What if i pretend to care?

Then I will pretend to care whatever you say!yelled Eric

I HATE YOU!ALL OF YOU!

Why are all of you like this to me?What did i ever do to you?

YOU'RE TELLING THAT WE DON'T NEED HER!WE DO!Sheriked Nathan

NO WE DON'T!ME MYSELF CAN KEEP US TOGETHER!ME I AM THE ONE WHO AND WILL CARE FOR ALL OF YOU!BUT JUST NOT MELISSA!shrieked Taylor

your joking right?said Lex

NO!

YOU WILL NEVER EVER TAKE MELISSA PLACE!yelled Lex

WHY NOT!

BECAUSE SHES THE KIND OF PERSON WHO WILL CARE ABOUT SOMEONE.SHE IS THE KIND OF PERSON WHO WILL NOT STOP CARING FOR SOMEONE! WHEN SHE DOES SOMETHING SHE DOESN'T GIVE UP!SHE WILL DO ANYTHING FOR ANYONE AND WILL NOT BE BACKSTABBING A FRIEND!!!yelled Lex

AND YOUR SAYING THATS ME!!!

pretty much.said Eric

YOU ARE SO!!!!!GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

YOU KNOW WHAT!yelled Nathan

WHAT!

YOU...

everyone tried to clam him down.

thanks guys.

no problem said Lex

ok lets get back to the real deal.said Daley calming down

yea your right said Eric.

Melissa's gone and we have to find her!said Daley who was getting worried again.

Nathan was comforting her.

Well i don't want to find her.

TAYLOR!yelled Jackson

Melissa has done so much for us we have to no we need to find her.

I'm not.said Taylor.

FINE THEN DON'T WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!

How gonna find Melissa!We have been aruging for about 2 hours!Jackson said worried

I don't know but i hope she isn't too far.said Nathan

I hope so!yelled Taylor

YOU KNOW WHAT!yelled Jackson

FORGET IT! I WILL DEAL WITH THIS LATER.The more we arugue the moree she will be getting farther away.

Jackson's right.said Eric

Nathan's video diary

ok wehave been here for 5 weeks.Melissa left us because she thinks it's the right thing to do.WE HAVE TO FIND HER!WE NEED HER

end of video diary

We will all look for her.We will bring some first aid kit things,fruit,and water.said Daley.

Well I'm sooooooo not gonna help.said Taylor

Whatever we don't need your help.said Eric

ok this is how it will be.said Nathan.

the 5 of us that is me (Nathan) ,Daley,Eric,Jackson and Lex.

WHAT!yelled Taylor

YOUR JUST GONNA LEAVE ME!

yea.said Eric

WHY?CAN'T LEX SATY WITH ME OR ERIC??

NO!yelled Nathan

AND WHY NOT!

BECAUSE ALL OF US INCLUDING ERIC WANT TO FIND MELISSA!yelled Jackson

SO!WHAT ABOUT LEX?HE CAN'T GO HES A KID!

BUT I CARE ABOUT MELISSA SO MUCH!SHE WAS THERE FOR US AND ME MANY TIMES!yelled Lex


	6. finally looking for Melissa

"Look Taylor.Melissa has done so much stuff for us.She cares for you.She cares for all of us.Why can't you see that?"said Daley

"yea Taylor don't be like that.I mean if your that shallow and don't care about any of us I don't really know what else to say to you."said Nathan

"So what if I am shallow and I hate Melissa?Is that such a crime?"questioned Taylor

"Yea it really is in this case."said Lex

for

"and your point is?"

"We are famliy and we look after each other.If someone gets hurt lost or anything else we will be there for them no matter what.Like if you got hurt or lost or anything we would find you no matter what."said Lex

Then while Lex was talking to Taylor everyone was finished packing.Then they went off to find Melissa.Lex left Taylor with that thought.

**Somewhere in the jungle...**

"wow it has been 3 hours.I better rest somewhere just in case they go and look for me."said Melissa to herself

_I wonder if they will look for me?What if they don't care if i left?What if they do think it is my fault?_Melissa thought.Those questions kept going through in her head.

**Back to the group...**

Everybody w**as** silent while they were looking for Melissa.Taylor didn't go along.So they just where so focused to look for Melissa.Nobody complained.Not even Eric.Nobody wanted to stop or leave.No one was hungry or thirsty.They couldn't stop to not find Melissa.Because they need Melissa.Everyone knows that.She is the one who kept us together the one eho cared for anyone.No matter what she won't give up on what she believes in.She believes in all of us.

Nathan broke the scilence.

"So what now?We have been searching for 2 hours!"Nathan worriedly

"I am really worried too."said Jackon

"I really hate to say this but we have to go now."said Daley

"yea i hate to go"said Nathan

"lets just sleep early and wake up early so we can get an early start to finding Mel."said Eric

'yea we should do that."said Lex

"is that ok with you Jackson?"said Nathan

Jackson was lost in thought.

"Jackson?'said Daley

Jackson looked around and saw no sight of Mel.He sighed and nodded.

They all looked around before they left.No sight of Mel.They all sighed

**At camp...**

"ugh!how dare they yell at me.And yet they leave me here all alone!grrrr"Taylor said to herself"I will do something for them to forgive and yet to FORGET Melissa!MWAHHHHHH.I'll do it tomorrow.I know they will look for Melissa again but longer!ha.They will forget all about Melissa!!!!MWAHHHHHHH!

* * *

what is Taylor gonna do?dun dun dun...reviews please! 


	7. Authors Note

**Sorry but I'm really busy with stuff at school.I'm running for an ASB thing.I'm goin for Treasurer.I still need to make pins and posters and flyers.so sorry!I will try to updated soon!wish me good luck.**


	8. others

**Back to the group...**

Everybody w**as** silent while they were looking for Melissa.Taylor didn't go along.So they just where so focused to look for Melissa.Nobody complained.Not even Eric.Nobody wanted to stop or leave.No one was hungry or thirsty.They couldn't stop to not find Melissa.Because they need Melissa.Everyone knows that.She is the one who kept us together the one eho cared for anyone.No matter what she won't give up on what she believes in.She believes in all of us.

Nathan broke the scilence.

"So what now?We have been searching for 2 hours!"Nathan worriedly

"I am really worried too."said Jackon

"I really hate to say this but we have to go now."said Daley

"yea i hate to go"said Nathan

"lets just sleep early and wake up early so we can get an early start to finding Mel."said Eric

'yea we should do that."said Lex

"is that ok with you Jackson?"said Nathan

Jackson was lost in thought.

"Jackson?'said Daley

Jackson looked around and saw no sight of Mel.He sighed and nodded.

They all looked around before they left.No sight of Mel.They all sighed

**At camp...**

"ugh!how dare they yell at me.And yet they leave me here all alone!grrrr"Taylor said to herself"I will do something for them to forgive and yet to FORGET Melissa!MWAHHHHHH.I'll do it tomorrow.I know they will look for Melissa again but longer!ha.They will forget all about Melissa!!!!MWAHHHHHHH!

The 5 of them went back to camp. It was already about 9:00 and they were already tired.Taylor was inside the tent thinking of a way to forget about Melissa.

"Taylor?"

"I'm in here!"yelled Taylor

"oh ok.did you get at least your chores done?"asked Daley

"yea"

"alright lets go to sleep.We are going to have a long way to get to where we started."anoccuced Daley

"ok"they all said in unison

**Back to Melissa...**

"wow this is a really really big jungle."talking to herself

_I walked really far.I wonder what time is it?Melissa thought_

Melissa has been walking for about 8 to 10 hours.Almost non-stop.She stop when she saw a lot more fruit for on the way because there might not be that much in one area. Melissa had to do this she HAD to.Now she has to rest.Ready to go on again.

**Back at camp...**

It was morning.It was aroung 6am.Nathan,Daley,and Jackson woke up at the same time.Then 5 minutes later Eric and Lex woke up.About 7:30 they finished packing everything thet could then finally Taylor wakes up.

"morning.Where you guys going?"

"To find Mel."replyed Nathan

"o yea.ok. Are all of u going again?

"yeaaaaaaaaa"everyone replyed in unison.

Then suddenley the was a raddaling in the bushes.Everyone hoped it was Melissa.

It was Abby,Ian,Jory,and Caotain Russel!

"Abby!"

"Ian!"

"Jory!"

"Captain Russel!"They all said

"hey everybody!"said Abby."How are you guys?It has been a while."

They were silent for a minute.Because they didn"t know where Mel was.

Lex broke the silence

"Abby where did you find them?"asked Lex

"Not too far from where we set camp."said Abby"Wait where's Mel?"

Everyone was silent again.

"WHERE!!!"yelled Abby.Abby has known Melissa since 3rd grade.She is like a sister to her.

Nathan gave the letter to Abby.Abby was crying after she was done reading.She let Ian Jory and Captain Russel read it.They were all saying that it wasn't her fault at all.She didn't cause the storm.Even though they just got there they wanted to go and find Melissa.


	9. looking for Mel again

Nathan gave the letter to Abby.Abby was crying after she was done reading.She let Ian Jory and Captain Russel read it.  
They were all saying that it wasn't her fault at all.She didn't cause the storm.Even though they just got there they wanted  
to go and find Melissa.Though they were tired and weak they wanted to help.Since they were inside the jungle the most they  
would look there.Then Nathan,Daley,Lex,Jackson,and Eric went off.Taylor was left behind.She was thinking about how to make  
the dance.

"Well were off to where we started."said Daley

"We'll do whatever it takes to find Mel."said Abby

"Alright then Abby,Ian,Jory and Captain Russel go into the jungle since you guys know the jungle."said Nathan

"you do know the jungle?"asked Eric

"yea pretty much."said Captain Russel

"Ok then be REALLY CARFUL"said Nathan

"Yea we know."said Jory

"We don't want you guys to get lost."said Daley"Not hurt either.Just at least walk near us.Don't go exactly in the Jungle.  
If you see something tell us and go after it."

"Yea ok that's a good idea"said Abby

"ok let go for it."said Lex

**_Melissa..._**

This is a beautiful jungle.I wish I've done this a long tome ago.I hope I can find the others.Or if they come back I hope I  
can fine rescue.I messed up so badly.I want to make it up to them.I NEED to make it up to them.If I don't I can't  
live with myself.I wish that I could just do something for them that is useful.

_**At camp...**_

Let me think what shall I do.What to make them happy.uhhhhh.I can't make them hate me.I do kind of care for Melissa.But not  
a lot.I might not do it right away.I might just give them something for at least trying after a while.I need to not feel  
bad for this.I'm not gonna do it.Well maybe not right away in all.Just a you did what you can.You tried your best.

_**Back to everybody...**_

Dang!!Its getting late again!!What the world doesn't want us to d Mel!!!!UUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!Why did she  
have to do this.She knows this isn't her fault!Everyone does.Why doesn't she?Why does Mel think otherwise?We all need her  
here.She is our peacemaker.Everyone thought that at the same time.No one talked.Though Taylor wasn't there she was kind  
of thinking the samething.

ok sorry its short.But please review.I don't care if its bad.I hopefully will have 3-5 reviews or I might not cont.or at least2.If you have any ideas give them to me.I would love to hear them!


	10. talking

_**Back to everybody...**_

Dang!!Its getting late again!!What the world doesn't want us to d Mel!!!!UUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!Why did she  
have to do this.She knows this isn't her fault!Everyone does.Why doesn't she?Why does Mel think otherwise?We all need her  
here.She is our peacemaker.Everyone thought that at the same time.No one talked.Though Taylor wasn't there she was kind  
of thinking the samething.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**At camp...**_

All were back at camp.They were really tired and they wanted Melissa to come back soo badly.They have been searching for days to find Melissa.But no sign of Melissa.They were so stressed about Melissa.They had to find her.They search for 2 more weeks yet still no Melissa.Half would stay and sleep ther and switch every single day.Taylor even helped.She didn't complain.

_**To Melissa...**_

"Why are hey following me?I told them not toWhat are they doing?Why can't they just let me do what I have to do.I see that Abby,Ian,Jory,and Captain Russel returned but I still haven't found civilization.I hav to find it."Melissa told herself.

But before Melissa had gone farther into the jungle at night because she knew that they need to get their rest she need to put the letters she wrote to each and everyone one of them.And one letter for everybody.

_**To the others...**_

It was Daley,Lex,Nathan,Jackson,Eric and Taylor.They were getting ready to make camp.They were all very tired.Jory,Ian,Abby,Captain Russel were back at camp.

Getting ready to join them in the morning.

"Wow I can't believe it has been 3 weeks since we last saw Melissa and been looking for Melissa."said Eric"But I'm not complaining.I'm just saying.It's just a suprise."

"Yea I know.It was been 3 weeks.But I really want to find Melissa."said Nathan

"Yup all of us do."said Lex"Or I think so"

Everybody's eyes turned to Taylor.

"I do care about Melissa.I didn't mean what I said.Why do you think I'm helping you.I care about Melissa.I was thinking about something.I re-read the letter and I felt bad of what I said."Taylor told the group of 5.

"That's sweet of you to say Taylor"said Daley

"Yea we would never think."said Lex

"Thanks I guess."said Taylor

"Jackson?Are you ok?You haven't said anything."asked Nathan

"No not really.I want to know where Melissa is."

"We all do.But she's probably far away from where we are now."said Nathan

"Yea I know that.But she might be hurt."

"She is carful and she knows what she's doing.I trust her."said Nathan

"Yea ok."

"Come on.Lets set up for tonight.

When the 6 of them were setting up for staying the night what they didn't know that someone was watching them.


	11. too long and rescued?

Melissa was behind them the whole time. She wished that they wouldn't follow her. She even saw Abby, Ian, Jory, and Captain Russell. Though she saw them she had to find rescue.

1 week later….

They didn't want to but they did. They searched for almost a month. And still no Melissa and no rescue. They didn't want to stop but they had to. They found some trails but it kept going in a circle. They thought that Melissa saw them and made them go in the wrong direction. As much as they wanted to keep going they couldn't. Melissa wanted to find rescue. And when she had her mind on something she kept it.

"Do you think we made the right choice?" wondered Taylor

"No." replied everyone

"I don't think so either." said Taylor

"None of us did." said Lex

"But Melissa knew we were following her and led us the wrong way." said Ian

"That's right. She doesn't want us to help her." said Jory

"But the thing is. We all know Mel well enough we she sets her mind to something she doesn't give up on it." said Nathan

"But doesn't she understand that this isn't her fault." said Eric

"We've told her that a million times. But she still thinks so." said Daley

"I wish she would come back already." said Jackson

Where Melissa is……..

Wow I can't believe it's been almost a month. I feel so useless. I've been out for a month and there is still no rescue. I already saw Abby, Ian, Jory and Captain Russell but I still need to find rescue. No matter what it takes. If I reach all the way of the Island then I might go back. But hopefully they won't be disappointed.

1 month later………

It's been a month since they last saw Melissa. Hoping nothing has happened to her. They are having a good routine about their living. But starting to lose hope about getting home. **(Lex made the light thingy. And they decided to point it to the sky.) **But soon they started to hear something.

"What is that?" wondered Lex

"I don't know." said Jory

"A storm?" wondered Eric and Taylor"

"No it doesn't sound like that." said Abby

"Then what is-" started Jackson

They looked up to see a plane above them. They screamed and waved their arms. The plane soon saw them and turned around. They started to quickly pack their things. In about 30 minutes they were done and ready to leave.

"Wow we looked everywhere for you guys but didn't think to look here." said a guy who was flying the plane. They all slightly chuckled.

"So this is everyone. Right?" he wondered

They all we so caught up in the moment that they didn't realize Melissa was still out there.

"Actually no." said Taylor

"There's still one more." said Daley

"Where?" he asked

"We don't know." said Lex

"She explored the island by herself about 2 months ago." said Eric

"Why?"

"Because she thought that this was her fault." said Nathan

"We tried telling her." said Jackson

"But no luck." finished Abby

"Oh wow. We'll have everyone look for her right away. You guys can go now." he said

"No." said Jackson

"What?" the guy named Jerry(pilot) wondered

"I want to look for Melissa." said Jackson

"Me too." everyone said at the same time

"You guys sure? I mean we can. You guys should rest." Jerry said

"No. We want to find Melissa." said Nathan

"Okay if you want." said Jerry "Just wait a minute."

"Ok." they replied

'Ok here. You all get walkie talkies just in case. And I suggest you guys stay in a group. It would be better for all of us and you. Just in case someone gets hurt." said Jerry

"Alright." they answered

They all got ready in 10 minutes. With food and water and a few first aid kit stuff.

"You guys ready?" Jerry asked

"More than ever." they replied

"Ok then. Let's go." said Jerry

As soon as that was said they all headed off.

**Hey ppl. I know I haven't updated in almost a year. There won't be promises that I will update soon though. Please tell me what you think.**

**Love,**

**punette101**


End file.
